1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a glass plate cutting tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Previously, glass cutting tools for cutting glass plate, included an oil introduction section which lubricated the cutting section, an oil storage section for oil collected to supply the oil introduction section, and an open section for supplying oil to the oil storage section, and an opening and closing tap section for opening and closing the open section.
Further, the cutting section, oil introduction section, oil storage section, open section and opening and closing tap section were disposed along straight lines.
The previous opening and closing tap section was left somewhat open when a glass sheet cutting operation was performed, the air and stored oil passed through, and the cutting operation was performed in that state.
Thus, the oil was not introduced from the oil introduction section to the cutting section as a result of decreasing pressure within the oil storage section such that there was no lubricating oil at the cutting section.
Further, the above-mentioned glass cutting tools had additional problems such as the following.
1. There was wasted lubrication as oil was excessively supplied to the oil storage section and oil introduction section and cutting section during glass sheet cutting.
2. Oil flowed out from the opening and closing tap that was left somewhat open when the glass sheet cutting tool was positioned horizontally on an unprepared glass sheet.
3. Oil dropped from the oil storage section and oil introduction section and cutting section which were positioned on almost the same straight line when oil was supplied through the open section to the oil storage section.
Thus, this invention offers a glass sheet cutting tool which is equipped with a cutting section that cuts a glass sheet, an oil introduction section that introduces oil for lubricating the cutting section, an oil storage section where oil collects for supplying oil to the oil introduction section, an open section for supplying oil to the oil storage section, and an opening and closing tap section that is established for opening and closing the open section. The cutting section and the oil introduction section and the oil storage section are disposed on or near an imaginary straight line, along with the open section and the opening and closing tap section which are disposed on or near another straight line which almost orthogonally crosses the above-mentioned first imaginary straight line.
Further, this invention is characterized by the establishment of an air connection valve for connecting the oil storage section with air in the opening and closing tap section; and, along with holding the oil storage section, the opening and closing tap section is positioned near the fingertips of the holding hand, and the operable air connection valve is coaxially established at the fingertips for the same opening and closing tap.